Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto er denne histories hovedperson. Naruto er jinchuriki for Kurama den nihalede ræv som hans far Minato Namekazethumb|209px|Naruto part 1 forseglede i Naruto. Før det var det hans mor Kushina Uzumaki der var kuramas jinchuriki. Pågrund af Kurama var alle bange for Naruto og afskyet ham. Narutos mål er at blive Konohas bedste hokage og blive respekteret af alle i hele Konoha. Da Naruto blev genin og rykkede et skridt nærmere titlen hokage kom han i gruppe 7 sammen Sasuke Uchiha Sakura Haruno og deres leder Kakashi Hatake. Narutos andet mål er at få Sasuke Uchiha fra gruppe 7 tilbage til byen efter han har sluttet sig til Orochimaru som trænede ham. Sasuke ville nemlig gerne dræbe sin storebror Itachi Uchiha fordi han dræbte hele sin klan. Personlighed Fakta Fulde navn: Naruto Uzumaki *Alder: Part 1: 12-13 Part 2: 16 *Født: 10. Oktober *Køn: Mand *Nogle gode jutsuer: [http://da.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/[[Kage_Bunshin_no_Jutsu]] Kage Bunshin no Jutsu], [http://da.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/[[Rasengan]] Rasengan], [http://da.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/[[Sage_Mode]] Sage Mode] [http://da.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/[[Futon]]:_[[Rasengan]] Futon: Rasengan] *Kekkei Genkai: - *Familie: [http://da.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/[[Minato_Namikaze]] Minato Namikaze](far), [http://da.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/[[Kushina_Uzumaki]] Kushina Uzumaki](mor), [http://da.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/[[Jiraiya]] Jiraiya] (Gudfar) *Klan: Uzumaki *Loyalitet: [http://da.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/[[Konohagakure]] Konohagakure],[http://da.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/[[Mount_Myoboku]] Mount Myoboku] *Chakra-naturer: [http://da.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/[[Futon]] Futon] (Vind Manipulation) *Ninja-rank: [http://da.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/[[Genin]] Genin] Begyndelse Naruto dumpede gang på gang til eksamen på ninjaakedemiet for at blive genin. De valgte nemlig den jutsu Naruto var aller dårligst til. Bunshin no justu. Han kunne ikke engang lave en klon som ikke var syg. Mizuki fortalte Naruto at der var en hemmelig skriftrulle i Sarutobis hus som Hashirama Senju havde forselget. Naruto sneg sig ind om natten hokage opdagede ham men Naruto brugte sexy no justu. Han stjal rullen og begyndte at øve sig på kage bunshin no jutsu. Mizuki ville selv have fat i rullen så han lokkede Naruto til at tage den til ham. Mizuki skulle til at kaste en shuriken men Iruka kom ind og ofrede sig for Naruto. Mizuki spurgte "hvorfor ofre du dig for din egen thumb|left|Iruka ofrer sig for Mizukis shurikenmorder? Du ved jo nok at Naruto er den nihaledes jinchuriki". Naruto blev lammede af skræk. Naruto stak af og Mizuki ville dræbe Iruka. Han kastede en til shuriken i retning mod Iruka. Naruto nåede lige at få shuriken til at ændre retning og sagde at han ville dræbe Mizuki. Han brugte Taju kage bunshin no jutsu. Naruto vandt og bestod eksamen med kage bunshin no justu. Naruto kommer i team 7 sammen med Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno og nu skal de have en jounin som lære. De venter og venter på deres lære han. Naruto sætter en fælde op. Det er en klods han har sat øverst i døråbningen. Sasuke siger at en jounin ikke går i sådan en fælde. I det samme kom deres nye lære Kakashi ind af døren og går lige i fælden. Kakashi siger "hmmm hvordan skal jeg nu sige det lad mig nu se... når jo. jeg hader jer". Team 7 skulle have deres første opgave dage efter og det var vigtigt at de ikke spiste noget morgenmad. Hele natten trænede Naruto med en hjemmelaved Kakashidukke. Kakashi forklarede næste dag hvad reglerne gik ud på. "I skal få en thumb|Naruto bundet til pælenbjælde hver som hænger på mit lår". "Men der er jo kun to bjælder" siger Naruto. "Den der ikke får nogen bjælde skal bindes til den der pæl" siger Kakashi og peger på en pæl. "Og den der bliver bundet for ikke noget mad." Kakashi stiller et ur. Hvis i ikke tar bjælderne fra inden middag bliver i sendt tilbage til akedemiet. "Hvaad!!!" råber Naruto. "Lad os nu bare komme i gang" sagde Kakashi. De når det ikke og Naruto bliver bundet fordi han tog noget mad. Naruto er vd at dø af sult og Kakashi har sagt at Sasuke og Sakura ikke må give ham Naruto noget mad. Det gør de alligvel. Kakashi kommer stormende og råber "ved i hvad i har!!!. Ihar bestået". Han siger at det kun er en ussel ninja der ikke hjælper ens kammerat. De får mange missioner i rank D og C. Zabuza og Haku Naruto syntes at de for alt for lette missioner. Derfor for de en mision i rank C. De skal være livvagter for Tazuna der er igang med at bygge en bro. Samtidig har Zabuza Momochi fået en ordre fra Gatou. Zabuza Momochi skal sammen med Haku forhindre broen i at blive bygget. Team 7 og Tazuna var på vej ud til broen mens de gik forbi en vandpyt. Kakashi så den godt da de ikke kunne se den mere kom to vandninjaer fra kirigakure op af den de tog Kakashi bagfra med lænker og knuste Kakashi de skulle lige til at knuse Naruto men så kom Sasuke Uchiha og ordnede dem men så kom Kakashi og tog dem. Han brugte Kawami no jutsu. De møder Zabuza Momochi på vej ud til broen. Han fanger Kakashi Hatake i et vandfængsel mens hans klon tog sig af de andre. Zabuza tog Narutos pandebånd men Naruto stårmede hen til Zabuza og tog det tilbage. Naruto havde en plan hans klon kastede en shuriken og Naruto der brugte Henge no justu til at forvandle sig til en shuriken. Sasuke kastede den normale shuriken og så Naruto forklædt som shuriken. Zabuza Momochi greb den første og hoppede over Naruto som var forklædt men efter han var hopped over Naruto så kom Naruto tilbage til sin rigtige form og kastede en kunai så Zabuza blev nød til at opgive sit fængsel. Kakashi skadede Zabuza Momochi men Haku kom og kastede nålestilletter i Zabuzas hals. Team 7 troede at Haku var på deres side. Kakashi fik større og større mistanke om at Haku var Zabuzas side og at Haku bare gjorde Zabuza Momochi skinddød så de at begyndte at træne. Kategori:Personer